


McHanzo Big Bang

by ilikecheesemaybe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikecheesemaybe/pseuds/ilikecheesemaybe
Summary: My submission for the McHanzo Big Bang.Story by the lovely Siojo which can be found: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129361





	McHanzo Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the McHanzo Big Bang.  
> Story by the lovely Siojo which can be found: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129361

 

<http://the-cheese-hive-mind.tumblr.com/post/172397902230/owo>

Story: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129361)


End file.
